


Baby Pandas' Request

by ChelleBee53



Category: Panda Pop (Video Game)
Genre: One Sentence, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Panda Pop and its characters are the property of Jam City.





	Baby Pandas' Request

Whereas our father is not involved in our lives, and whereas our Mama is the one who  
cares for us, we respectfully request that the name of the game be changed to Panda Mom.


End file.
